


Masked Kisses

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Kisses, Other, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms feels self conscious that he won't take his mask off.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Kudos: 117





	Masked Kisses

Brahms sat on the couch, slowly petting your hair. Your head was snuggled comfortably in his lap, and your eyes were closed, completely content with the world.

You had put on an old movie for Brahms, one called Laura. You had fallen asleep because the music was so beautiful, but Brahms didn’t mind. He liked when he was the one taking care of you and comforting you for once.

The music swelled as a couple on the screen kissed.

Brahms watched from behind his mask, at this real kiss that was happening on the screen. You had kissed him every night, and you had kissed him when he begged for attention, and you kissed him when he asked-which was fairly often. But the ‘him’ you kissed was his mask, every time. Brahms had finally gotten used to the warmth of your hands on his, the feeling of skin on skin. He loved the feeling more than anything, but he wasn’t ready to take off his mask in your presence. Not even with your eyes closed, not even if he was allowed to blindfold you to make sure that you didn’t peek. 

Brahms knew that kissing you would probably be the best thing he had ever felt in his life. But he just couldn’t bear to be that exposed. Not even with you.

He leaned down, placing his porcelain lips on your forehead, making you giggle quietly and brush him away.

“’S cold.” You mumbled, opening one of your eyes slightly.

“I wanted to kiss you.” Brahms replied, running a finger down your nose, making you giggle more.

“Stooooop.” You turned your head into his leg, still giggling softly.

“…do you want me to take my mask off?” Brahms said.

You turned, looking up at him. “What do you mean?”

“Do you-I mean-would you like me more if we kissed like normal people do?” Brahms stuttered out, tensing up as he waited for your answer.

He blinked in surprise when you started to laugh. You sat up, smiling.

“Nothing about us is normal, Brahmsy.” You smiled, wrapping your arms around his neck, peppering a rain of kisses up and down his mask. When Brahms started giggling that only spurred you on, and you kissed him even more frequently, humming as you did.

“Stop!” He laughed, moving away from you.

“Big talk for someone in the kissing zone.” You grinned, trying to pull him back to you. “Come on!”

Brahms laughed more as he fell off the couch. You laughed with him as you slid off the couch to join him on the floor, and the normally silent house filled with the sounds of two lovers living happily with each other, normalcy completely unnecessary for any part of it. Not the kisses, not the joy, and not the happily ever after.


End file.
